


Dealing with Muppets

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Series, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here.</p>
<p>Summary:Severus loves being right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Muppets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talesofsnape).



> Original Prompt: SS and LM or SS/LM. Muppet.
> 
> AN: This work is un-beta'd any mistakes are my own.   
> AN: Not sure what tales was thinking with the prompt of Muppet. (And you'll notice, dearie, that although you didn't ask for her, Hermione managed to “weasle' her way into the story too.) 
> 
> The first things that came to my mind, of course, were Kermit and Miss Piggy. But I decided to go a different direction and looked up the definition online.   
> Noun   
> muppet (plural muppets)  
> 1\. (UK, Australia, slang, pejorative) An incompetent or foolish person. 
> 
> Now of course we all know the perfect candidate for this role!

~*~

Lucius and Severus stood watching the crowd at the Ministry's tenth anniversary celebration—a real crush. They sipped their drinks and chatted amiably while surreptitiously keeping an eye out for a particular witch. She was late.

A veritable who's who of the wizarding world stopped to chat with one or the other of the two. Everyone from the Headmistress of Hogwarts, to the Minister of Magic, to the boy who lived and was a boy no longer. Harry actually got along quite well with the two Slytherins, now days. Something he would never have expected ten years ago, he was sure.

~*~

There was a bit of a stir across the room. The three turned to see the cause 

Hermione was coming their way, dressed in a rather modest gown of deepest midnight blue. Half way across the the room a hand reached out, grabbing her arm and jerking her around. When she turned, both Severus and Lucius gasped aloud. The demure dress that fit her like a glove in front was basically non-existent in the back, showing nothing but gloriously bare skin from her neck to the gentle curve of her arse.

“Oh no,” groaned Harry. “He's at it again.”

~*~

The two dragged their eyes off all that gorgeous skin, taking note of the idiot who accosted their lady. He was latched onto her wrist and waving his wand in her face. 

Both Harry and Lucius moved to come to her assistance, but Severus stopped them. “Wait, she won't thank you for your interference. She can handle him.”

Hermione blasted Ron with both wand and words. “Ronald Weasley, you're such a fucking muppet! For the last time, I've not been Imperio'd. I want them and they want me. Don't try this again!”

Severus just loved it when he was right. 

~*~ 

fin


End file.
